Hate MeLove Me
by Blackbird
Summary: While sharing a hotel room, Shin finds there's more to her bitter rival Asuka than she ever thought. A revelation that will change both girls' lives forever. Maternal Instinct AU fic.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Hate Me/Love Me**

Shin let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she adjusted herself again to get more comfortable. She never did like hotel beds. No matter how nice or upscale the hotel was, the beds just always felt weird and uncomfortable to her. Maybe it was because she couldn't get the thought of what other people may have done in that bed out of her head and that always made her feel a bit...squicky.

Or at least that's why she _usually _hated hotel rooms. This time, however, there was a very clear reason why she felt uncomfortable in this room and that was right on the other bed. Shin glanced over at the redhead and couldn't help but frown just a bit. The girl's basketball team was at an away game for the weekend and through some horrible twist of fate, she and Asuka had been picked to room together. When they tried to explain to the coach that this was a _bad_ idea and they needed their rooms changed _now_, she told them there was nothing she could do and look at it as a team building exercise. A way to finally sort out their differences and maybe find some common ground.

Turns out their common ground is that they really, really didn't like each other. They did _try_ to be civil to each other but that lasted all of ten seconds. It pretty much fell apart when they tried to decide what to watch on TV. After a surprisingly intense argument over it, they gave up and figured it was best they just did their own thing for the rest of the night and try _not_ to talk to each other. Which seemed to be working for the most part. Asuka mostly listened to the songs on her phone while Shin read a book Kieran gave her. It was some weird thing her new online friend recommended about wizards or something they both gushed about. She didn't really see what the big deal was. Maybe she just didn't get it.

Unfortunately, that disinterest in the book led to her getting bored and a bit fidgety. She really wanted to turn on the TV or the radio or _something_ to break the tense silence that permeated the room. That desire led her to do something she _knew_ was a bad idea but she couldn't stop herself.

"Soooo...whatcha listening to?" she idly asked Asuka, unsure if the redhead could even hear her through her headphones.

"Bitch," the other girl said casually.

"WHAT?!" Shin shouted as she slammed the book closed and jumped to her feet. "What the hell?! I was just asking you what you were listening to ya jackass!"

Never one to back down from a fight, Asuka ripped the headphones out of her ears then sprang to her feet as well so she could shove her face into Shin's.

"And I told you what I listening to you green skinned idiot" she shouted back. "The song is called 'Bitch'! You know that old song from the 90's or something!"

"Oh," Shin mumbled, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "Well...I...didn't know that..."

"Geez you really _are_ an airhead, you know that?" Asuka groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the green girl.

"Okay now THAT_ was _an insult!"

"Figure that out all on your own, huh? Gee _maybe_ you're not dumb as I thought," the redhead sneered over her shoulder.

Shin gnashed her teeth for a second before she grabbed the straps of Asuka's tank top and spun her around to face her again.

"Alright just what hell is your problem with me?!" she demanded. "Every since we met in second grade you've done nothing but torment me! I don't even remember doing anything to you to make you this mad! You're just...well...a bitch!"

"_You_ would think that, wouldn't you?!" Asuka snapped back as she brought her hands up to break the other girl's grip. "Because that's all you've EVER thought about me!"

"Because that's all you've ever been to me!"

"Because all _you've_ ever been is a spoiled little brat!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," the redhead said a bit more calmly, placing her hands on her hips. "I may not talk to you but you don't think I don't hear you when talk to your friends at lunch or the other girls on the team in the locker room? Complaining about your perfect little life like it's something horrible? 'Oh my moms won't let me do this! My moms won't le me do that! It's so unfair how my moms won't let me help in the family business. Blah, blah, blah'!" she said in a mocking tone.

Shin blinked in complete confusion. "Well...yeah! Parents can be jerks and overbearing sometimes. That's just, like, a teenage thing. What's so wrong about that?"

"Because who the HELL decided YOU should have two moms to bitch about while some of us don't even have ONE at all!" Asuka screamed surprisingly viciously.

It was so surprising and intense that Shin took a step back from pure shock. The sheer angry emanating from other girl left her speechless. Then there was the revelation of the statement itself. Obviously she knew Asuka didn't have a mom since Ms. Misato was her guardian but she never really thought of _why_ she didn't have a mom. Or how her having TWO of them would effect someone without one. But then again how could she know that something as simple as _that_ would cause such intense hatred.

But it wasn't just anger. As Shin studied the redhead's face she saw a strange mixture of other emotions playing out in her eyes. From envy to sadness to...betrayal. Something had definitely hurt this girl a long time ago and it hurt her HARD. And now that she finally noticed it Shin wanted to hit herself rather hard for never paying that much attention to her "rival" before. Maybe then she would have noticed and they could have avoided years of antagonism.

"Asuka, I..." she started softly, still trying to process this new information and figuring out what to even say.

"Don't," Asuka growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't. You. Dare. Don't you DARE say you're sorry! Don't you DARE start pitying me! And most of all don't you DARE start giving me THAT LOOK!"

"What? What look?" Shin asked, genuinely confused now.

"THAT one!" the redhead snarled, pointing to the green girl's face which only served to confuse her further. "That 'Poor Little Asuka' look! I've gotten look since I was five-years-old! Ever since...THEY came!"

"'They'?" Shin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The people from the asylum okay?_" Asuka cried out, throwing her arms out wide. "So there! _Now_ you know! My mom was locked up because she cared about a lifeless doll more then she did her own damn daughter! Then that bitch went and killed herself while locked up! Ever since then I've gotten that same look of pity and fear like _I_ was gonna snap too. The doctors gave it to me. The people at the adoption agency gave it to me. Even Misato when we first me. Hell she _still_ does! So out of everyone I know I _refuse_ to accept that look from YOU!"

She then reached out to grab the collar to Shin's sleep shirt and yank her towards her, just inches away from her face.

"So let me have it! Call me stuck up! Call me a pain in the ass! Call me a heartless bitch! Do whatever you want! Scream at me! Hit me! I deserve it right?! That's how it's supposed to be! You're not supposed to pity me, you're supposed to hate me! So do it you green bitch! Hate me! HATE ME!"

Her expression then dissolved from anger and desperation to utter sadness and defeat as tears welled up in her eyes. Her grip loosened as she knees gave way and she fell limply to the floor. Her usual bravado completely disappeared and she buried her face in her hands as she started to weep openly. She only stopped for a second to gasp when she suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Shin sitting down beside her now and giving her a soft, reassuring smile. Not a pitying one but rather one that seemed to say that somehow this would all work out. She tried to say something, anything, to her bitter rival but only another wail came out before she buried her face in Shin's shoulder. The other girl wrapped her arms around her tighter and they simply sat on the floor as the room filled with the sounds of Asuka's crying and the soft melody of the song from her headphones that seemed to recycle itself in the confusion.

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Soft music filled the hotel room as the two girls continued to sit in each other's arms on the floor. Occasionally Asuka's body would shake as another muffled sob racked her body. Shin frowned in distress, unsure of what to do to help her weeping rival. Eventually she settled on rubbing one her hands up and down the redhead's back in a soothing motion. The sudden movement caused Asuka to give a startled gasp and tense slightly but soon enough she eased into Shin's comforting touch. Once again a strange stillness filled the air as they embraced. It didn't last too long, though, as Asuka finally found the strength to speak again.

"Y-you can let go of me now," she said weakly.

"You sure you're okay?" Shin asked gently.

The red haired girl merely nodded against her shoulder.

"Okay then..."

With that, Shin carefully pulled away from her and watched as Asuka slowly, unsteadily got to her feet. She turned off the nearly forgotten player then stumbled back over to her bed which she promptly collapsed onto. She curled up into a ball before throwing the covers completely over her body. Shin stood up herself and scratched the back of her head nervously as she stared at the nearly stationary lump that was the usually feisty redhead.

"Are you sure...?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine!" came the bitter reply.

"Well fine, be that way! Geez I was just trying to help!" Shin snapped back before she walked over to her own bed.

Like Asuka she fell down onto it in exhaustion and pulled the covers completely over herself. Although that was a habit she had developed years ago when she really didn't want to deal with the world outside. She let out a few annoyed huffs to herself before she rolled over onto her side away from the other bed and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she was snapped awake by a sudden shift on the other side of the bed. She rolled over to get an eyeful of red hair which caused her to let out a startled shriek and bolt upright.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" she screamed as she threw back to the covers to reveal Asuka's curled up form next to her.

"Shut up!" the other girl shouted back, burying the side of her face into the pillow so that Shin couldn't see her embarrassed expression.

"No seriously, what are you doing in my bed?!" Shin pressed.

There was a pause as Asuka gripped the pillow tightly and her body tensed.

"I...I...just don't want to sleep along tonight, okay?" she asked with a much more forced bravado than usual.

Shin's expression melted from one of surprised irritation to that of concerned understanding. She let out a small sigh before she carefully laid back down on the bed.

"Fine," she agreed and pulled the covers over both of them. "Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh don't worry, I won't!" the redhead insisted.

Shin was about to say something else but decided against it. Instead she just stared at the ceiling while trying to process the situation. Unfortunately she was far too exhausted from earlier to even try and instead settled for trying to get back to sleep again. An idea that was a bit trickier than she thought now that she could hear Asuka's troubled whimpers right next to her. Casting a glance over at her unexpected bedmate, she saw that the girl's body was shaking just a bit. She let out a small sigh of resignation before she reached out and pulled the redhead towards her.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Asuka stammered in embarrassed confusion.

"Probably something I'll regret tomorrow morning but for right now you need comforting and this is the best idea I got," Shin explained. "Now just shut up and go to sleep."

Asuka was about to offer another protest but found herself too tired for it. Instead she simply closed her eyes and tried to get her heart to stop beating so quickly. It turned out hers wasn't the only heart going to rapidly. From where her head laid between Shin's shoulder and left breast, she could hear the pale green girl's heartbeat racing. Soon enough though it slowed to a much more even and steady pace which matched her breathing and signaled that she had fallen asleep. Asuka hazard a look up at her, perhaps former, rival's face and found she couldn't help but smile at the peaceful expression on her face.

"Thanks," she whispered when she was positive Shin wouldn't hear her.

She then closed her eyes and let the rhythmic beating of the other girl's heart lull her into a peaceful slumber.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

The next morning Asuka woke up from one of the best nights of sleep she had had in a _long_ time. It was so good in fact that she didn't even notice that Shin had slipped out of the bed at some point and went into the bathroom for a shower if the sound of running water was any indication. She set up with a yawn and a stretch then leaned against the bed's backboard. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as she thought over the events of last night.

_Why did I tell her all that?_ she wondered. *_Why did I tell her...ANYTHING?! Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut and let things stay the same? At least THAT I know how to deal with! But this?! This is...weird! Are we gonna be friends now or something?! I...I don't think we can go back to being rivals. I don't even know if I WANT to! But after everything I've done to her how could she ever by my friend?_

She lowered her face into her knees even more.

_Then there was the bed thing,_ she reminisced with a blush. _Again why did I do that? And why did she have to be so understanding about it?! And even helpful! She...she actually held me! Comforted me! And it felt nice! Really, really nice! Maybe a bit...too nice._

She let out an annoyed sigh then leaned back and bounced her head against the backboard a few times.

_What are you doing to me brain?! Why am I thinking stuff like _that_?! About her?! Am I really _that_ desperate for any kind of attention! What the hell is wrong with me?! _She sighed again and rested her forehead on her knees once more. _ Well _that's_ easy enough to answer. The same thing that's been wrong with me for awhile; lots of stuff._

She picked out over her knees at the work desk facing the two beds.

_Still...it _was_ really nice of her_, she thought as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. _And I GUESS she's kind of...cute. For a weirdly colored airhead that is. _She frowned again. _Seriously I can not be thinking this stuff. That's just TOO much!_

Her thought train was derailed by the sound of the bathroom door opening. She glanced over to watch as Shin rounded the small corner of the room and her eyes widened in shock as the pale green girl came strutting out in only a towel. She seemed completely oblivious to Asuka's wide-eyed stare as she dried her hair with another towel and made her way over to the recliner where her suitcase lied.

"Shower's open if you want," she informed the redhead.

Asuka didn't hear her, however, as she was too preoccupied by the fact that it looked like that towel was about to pop open every time Shin raised her arms to dry her hair. All it would take was for that one piece of fluffy fabric tucked her between her ample chest to slip out for her to be complete exposed to the world. Or rather just her currently conflicted roommate. Of course she didn't have to wait for some act of fate as Shin undid the slip herself and let the towel fall to the floor.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Asuka screamed as she turned her head away and covered her eyes. Though she did find herself peeking through open fingers.

"Uuuh...getting dressed?" Shin remarked in confusion as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you doing it out here?! In front of me?!"

"What are you freaking out about?" the other girl asked as she dried her hair a bit more. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. Like in the locker room or in the showers after practice and games."

"Yeah well that's there and this is here! And in *here* you shouldn't be getting naked in front of everyone else!" Asuka snapped.

"Geez what's got you so testy?" Shin asked again but then stopped and thought about it for a second. "Wait. Does this have something to do with...last night?"

"What?! No! Not at all!" the redhead shouted as she jumped out of the bed and hastily made her way towards the bathroom. "It's just that I don't like the idea of sharing a room with an exhibitionist!"

She then slammed the bathroom door closed, leaving Shin to stand there in naked confusion.

"Yeesh. And she calls _me_ weird," she muttered before she turned to her suitcase and began to take out her clothes.

Inside the locked bathroom, Asuka leaned against the door and slowly slid down it until she hit the tiled floor. She once again brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

"I think I'm in _big _trouble..." she muttered.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

In the following weeks, Asuka's confusion and obsession with Shin continued to grow. So much so that it took away from her studies a bit and especially her focus on the basketball court. Of course she was still good enough to not _completely_ screw things up but she did make enough mistakes that the coach called her out on it after an almost disastrous game.

Now she found herself sitting alone on a bench in the locker room after their latest practice session. Of course that was on purpose as she really just wanted to be by herself for awhile to try and figure all of this out. Unfortunately, her solitude was brought to an end when the object of her affection walked into the locker room. She flashed Asuka a cheery smile as she made her way towards her locker. As she started to disrobe she glanced at the surprisingly silent red haired girl over her shoulder.

"Hey...Asuka do you wanna-?" she started to ask.

"No!" the other girl quickly snapped.

Shin frowned and glared at her.

"You know I thought we were past all this crap!" she growled.

"Why _would_ we be?" Asuka snarled, keeping her back towards the pale green girl.

"Because-!" Shin began to say but then stopped herself with a shake of her head. "You know what? Forget it!"

She then finished undressing, slammed her locker shut and walked into the oversized shower stall. The sound of the running water brought Asuka back to that night and made her realize that she should _really_ just get up and get the hell out of there. A slight glance over into the stall, however, made her realize that suddenly really wanted a shower herself. She moved over to her own locker, quickly stripped off her clothes then went to join her teammate in the shower stall. She picked the head right next to Shin who seemed only vaguely aware of her presence. She turned on the handles and let out a content sigh as the warm water washed over her and helped melt her tension away. This peace was only momentary though as after she brushed the wet hair way from her eyes she happened to catch the movement of the person next to her. She turned her head and found herself blatantly staring at the other girl. Of course her rational mind knew how incredibly creepy this was but the emotional side of her didn't care. She just couldn't take her eyes off of Shin. She had been right back in the hotel, of course, they _had_ seen each other naked several times in the locker room but she never really paid much attention to her then.

But now, actually taking it all in, she had to admit to herself that Shin had a _gorgeous_ body. She was practically mesmerized by how the water cascaded over the generous curves of her pale green form and how it made it shine so slightly in the florescent lights. Asuka found her heart beating faster and faster as weeks worth of pent up frustration started to bubble up to the surface. She had to do something soon or she felt like she would practically _explode_!

"Shin..." she said without thinking.

The other girl responded by brushing her own wet mane away from her face and wiping her eyes clear of water before looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Before either girl knew what was happening, Asuka lunged forward and captured Shin's lips with her own. Shin's eyes grew wide at the unexpected kiss and she knew she should have pushed the redhead away but the feeling of warm lips pressed against hers again was too good to give up at the moment. Her eyes slowly closed as she gave into the kiss and actually began to return it. It was only when she raised her arms to pull the girl closer to her that it finally clicked just _which_ girl she was getting cozy with.

"Asuka, What the hell?!" she shrieked as she pushed her away.

Asuka stared wide eyed and opened mouth in horror of the perceived rejection. A horror that quickly turned into anger that caused her face to tighten into a scowl and her hands to ball up into fists.

"What the hell ME?! What the hell YOU?!" she growled, giving a Shin a hard poke in her bare shoulder.

"What?! _I'm_ not the one who just attack kissed someone!" Shin shouted, causing her arms over her exposed chest.

"But you _are_ the one who broke it in disgust!" Asuka countered, matching her posture.

"It wasn't disgust it was confusion! As in, again, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" the raven and red haired girl demanded, throwing her arms up and stamping her foot on the wet tile, causing her breasts to jiggle just a bit.

"I was just...I mean I..." Asuka stammered, unable to explain it to herself let alone the agitated girl. So instead she just frowned again and started to walk out of the stall. "You know what? Forget it!"

She barely took two steps before Shin grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't!" she warned her. "You're not going anywhere until you explain this whole mess!"

"Let go of me!" Asuka yelled, yanking her arm back.

Unfortunately the force of the sudden movement caused her to slip on the water covered floor and she started to fall back. This in turn caused Shin to loose her footing as well and she tumbled forward right onto Asuka. They both let out a yelp of pain as they laid on the warm, damp tile with Shin inadvertently straddling Asuka. When the pain subsided enough for her to realize just what position they were in, Asuka's face turned as bright red as her hair and she started to struggle under the other girl.

"Hey! Get off of me!" she demanded.

Shin grimaced a bit at the high pitched wail as she was still clearing her own pain but when she figured out what was happening she just smirked before she firmly planted her hips on Asuka's waist to keep her held down then sprung her hands out to grab the redhead's wrists and hold them above her head so she couldn't move.

"No," Shin said back. "You're not leaving until you tell me just what the _hell_ is going on here!"

"I don't have to tell you anything you weirdo!" Asuka declared, still struggling under the other girl.

"Yeah ya do! You've been acting weird around me for awhile now and I want to know why!"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?!" the scream echoed off the walls and nearly knocked Shin over. "I don't know _why_ I've been acting like this! I've been having all sorts of crazy thoughts running through my head ever since...ever since...that night."

"Wait," Shin remarked, quirking an eyebrow. "You mean in the hotel?"

Asuka nodded weakly.

"That was like a month and a half ago!"

"_That_ I know! But it's felt like a year to me! I just can't get _you_ out of my mind!"

"Not that I'm not a bit flattered but...why?!" Shin pressed!

"Because! Because..." Asuka's belligerent attitude quickly faded and she turned her head away from the girl on top of her. "Because you were nice to me."

Shin's grip lightened a bit as she cocked her head in confusion.

"Huh?" she gaffed.

The redhead still refused to look at her.

"If you haven't noticed...not many people are nice to me," she admitted.

"You ever thought that that's because you act like a total bitch?" Shin mused.

"Of course I know that's what it is!" Asuka snapped, finally turning to face her again. "But I've had so much _crap_ happen in my life that I just...don't know how to react any other way. It's just...easier to keep people away. And most people _did_ stay away." Her eyes narrowed jut a bit. "But _you_. You just kept..._being_ there! I didn't know how to handle that!"

"So again you settled for being a bitch," the other girl retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah..." the redhead sighed, looking away again. "That's why it took me by surprised when you...did what you did."

"I was just trying to help like my momma taught me. Even if it's someone you don't like you should help them if they're in trouble," she informed her.

"That's...that's a good lesson," Asuka said with a sad smile. "Sadly I never got anything like that."

"And I'm sorry that happened to you," Shin told her sincerely. "I mean if I had known I'd be nicer. Maybe even be your friend. Hell I _tried_ to be your friend when we first met in second grade but _you_ were the one that started this whole thing by acting like...well..."

"I know, I know!" she snapped in annoyance at herself. "And I'm...sorry. But now I want to be friends."

"Seems like you wanted to be _more_ than that," the pale green girl smirked through the wet hair falling around her face.

"Yeah. I guess. Maybe. I don't know! I'm just so confused!"

Asuka sighed then leaned her head into her wet hair and closed her eyes. They snapped right back open when she felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressing gently against her own. She stared at Shin for a moment before repeating the girl's earlier action by closing her eyes and returning the kiss. This time neither of them pushed away and in fact Shin slowly lowered her body completely on top of Asuka's. She brought her arms around to the pale green girl's back and ran her fingers through her dark, wet hair as their legs intertwined and their breasts were pressed together. After a minute or so of a rather intense kiss they finally broke apart to catch their breaths. Green and blue eyes stared deeply into each other as they took a moment to recover.

"Shin..." Asuka gasped. "Why...?"

"Because despite your attitude...I have to admit I've always found you kinda hot," Shin confessed.

At that revelation the redhead let loose with one of trademark smirks.

"Well _obviously_," she taunted.

"Hey! Don't start that if you want...whatever this is to work!" Shin warned.

"And what exactly _is_ this?" Asuka asked.

"I dunno," she admitted as she pulled away and sat in front of the other girl. "I guess we can call it an experiment. See if maybe we can get along like...this," she remarked, motioning her hands between the two of them.

"And if we can't?" the other girl asked, sitting up as well.

"Let's just cross the bridge when, and if, we get to it," Shin advised her. "But _if_ we do this, you should know the reason it didn't work out between me and Bethany is because she couldn't handle my whole crime fighting thing."

"Oh please! I can handle that!" Asuka waved off. "Hell give me one of those 'super suits' and I'm sure I could be there fighting alongside you! I've got _some_ martial arts training, you know?!"

"Actually I didn't. That's...interesting. Guess we'll have plenty to talk about on...a first date?" the dark haired girl hazard.

"A date, huh?" the redhead teased by tapping her chin in an exaggerated manor. "Well...I don't know..."

Shin's hand flew out and swatted her on the forehead with two fingers.

"Stop that!" she warned. "We're not gonna do stuff like that until we're more comfortable with this relationship! And not naked!"

"Ow!" Asuka muttered as she rubbed her sore forehead and then remembered where they were. "Oh. Right. Guess we should finish up and get dressed."

"Yep," Shin agreed as she stood up and offered her hand to potentially new girlfriend.

Asuka took the offered hand and allowed Shin to help her to her feet. They smiled at each other for a second Shin turned and walked back towards the showerhead. She then looked back at the other girl with a wicked smirk.

"So...you mind washing my back for me now?" she asked in a husky tone.

Asuka smirked back at her as she sauntered over to the pale green girl, putting an extra sway in her hips.

"Oh why Ms. Possible, are we getting fresh already?" she teased as she put her hands on Shin's shoulders.

"Just having fun Ms. Soryu," Shin teased back. "Because, my dear, I think this is the beginning of a rather weird relationship."

Asuka smiled then leaned forward for another quick kiss. "Oddly enough, I don't think I'd have it any other way."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well look who finally came back to the KP section of FF.N after...what, three or four years? It's been awhile at least. And I come back with a story that doesn't feature Kim or Shego or any other canon KP characters! But it IS set in my Maternal Instinct universe and feature their daughter so that counts, right?

So the back story here is that I actually came up with the first part of this fic about a year ago while listening to Meredith Brook's song "Bitch" and how it does kinda fit Asuka. Then the scene started to develop and I had to write it out. It originally stopped at the song part there but then a few weeks ago, which is more than a year after the first half, I got an idea for a follow up after finding some...interesting cosplays of Asuka on DA. In fact that's where I originally posted both of parts of this fic separately before I decide to merge them, clean 'em up and post 'em here. Course I had to put a higher rating on it since it does get a little...steamy there towards the end.

Also this is pretty much another AU to my main Maternal Instinct continuity. Which is why I'm not posting this as a Spotlight chapter. Well the first half may be in continuity as it's good development for these two but as for them hooking up? Yep totally a completely different storyline. Might come back to it later, might not. Don't know yet. For now I hope you all enjoyed this little indulgence of mine


End file.
